La passion des femmes
by xxShimyxx
Summary: "Les femmes, elles veulent plus que de l'amour, elles veulent de la passion. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à brûler, plus rien à consumer. Cette passion, c'est toi, Sirius."


_Hello !_

_Petit OS, écrit depuis quelques mois, inspiré (de loin) par **La Vie Heureuse**, de Nathalie Bouraoui, et imaginé sur un zodiac, sous le soleil Corse, en train de prendre des coups de soleil._

_Petit OS qui ne fera pas l'unanimité, j'imagine, et qui n'est pas (forcément) la réalité, mais seulement une idée de texte que j'ai eu qui s'inspire de l'histoire de personnes que je connais. Pour autant, ce n'est pas universel._

_Petit OS que j'ai corrigé et corrigé, jusqu'à ne plus rien changer._

_Petit OS que je poste aujourd'hui parce que j'ai été voir hier HP7, et ça me semble une bonne continuation, même si c'est un texte qui pourrait n'avoir aucun rapport avec HP._

_Petit OS qui vous plaira peut-être, je l'espère en tout cas._

_xxShimyxx_

* * *

**La passion des femmes.**

Je la regardais se redresser doucement, et poser sa tête sur sa main sans me quitter du regard. Elle était nue, complètement nue, et parfaitement belle. Elle avait cette lueur dans le regard qui ne me quittait pas, cette lueur qui n'était ni tendresse ni douceur, ni même amour, mais plus fort, plus violent. J'étais conscient d'avoir la même, j'étais conscient du pouvoir que j'avais sur elle autant de celui qu'elle avait sur moi. Je me retournai vers elle, et demandais :

"Pourquoi as-tu quitté Eric ?"

Elle me regarda, ni surprise, ni étonnée. Comme si elle s'attendait à cette question. Comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle me sourit doucement, gentiment, et s'enfonça dans l'oreiller, laissa son regard se perdre sur le plafond blanc de la salle.

"Tu vois, Sirius, Eric était parfait. C'était le petit ami parfait, le gendre idéal, tout ce qu'une fille peut désirer chez un garçon, une femme chez un homme… Il se souvenait de notre anniversaire, de la Saint Valentin, de mon anniversaire, de Noël, il n'oubliait rien. Il était là pour moi, tout le temps, à m'écouter ou à me soutenir, sans égard pour lui. Il me raccompagnait chez moi, mes parents l'adoraient, il était gentil, intelligent, tendre, attentionné, drôle. Il me faisait aller bien, sa présence suffisait. Eric, c'était un ange, il faisait tout ce qu'on voulait avant qu'on ne le dise, il me disait qu'il m'aimait, il parlait de futur et d'avenir, de projets et d'enfants. Il ne donnait aucune raison de douter de lui, il avait des amis parfaits et drôles, une famille tranquille et sans problème, un avenir tranquille et une vie simple. Eric c'était l'idéal du Prince Charmant.

"Mais les filles, les femmes, elles ne savent pas ce qu'elles veulent. Ou alors, elles ne l'admettent pas. Le Prince Charmant ne leur suffit pas, elles veulent plus.

"Elles veulent se consumer comme un incendie, d'un coup, violemment, jusqu'à la fin. Elles veulent sauter sans parachute, sans élastique, sans rien en dessous, juste sauter pour ce plaisir, cette adrénaline qui les emporte et qui les porte. Elles veulent l'ivresse, elles veulent la force, elles veulent la violence. Elles veulent le jour le jour, carpe diem et tout ce bazar. Elles veulent quelqu'un qui les fera brûler d'un simple regard, qui les fasse défaillir juste en les frôlant. Elles ne veulent ni tendresse ni douceur ni sécurité. Elles veulent tomber sans certitude, se laisser emporter dans un raz-de-marée de sensations inconnues et étrangères, et s'y noyer. Elles veulent quelqu'un qui les désirera au point de s'évanouir de plaisir, qui ne les touchera pas avec douceur mais avec force. Elles veulent être maîtresses de leurs corps et de leurs pouvoirs, les sentir à leurs pieds, eux, ces homme si forts et impressionnants. Elles veulent savoir qu'un simple regard, un simple regard, un simple décolleté les fera perdre la tête, elles veulent perdre la tête elles aussi par ce même regard, ce sourire, ce contact, cette vision. Elles veulent se noyer, tomber, elles se détruisent à petit feu parce que ça en vaut le coup.

"Elles veulent un homme, un vrai, celui des publicités, celui carré, viril, au regard brûlant et qui paraît fort et puissant, sans doute ni reproche. Elles veulent le héros magnifique qui les fait toutes tomber, elles veulent savoir que c'est elles qui le font succomber. Eric, lui, était beau, mais d'une beauté plus douce, plus tendre. Il était plus fin de carrure, avec un visage d'ange et des yeux bleus trop clairs. Il avait un côté un peu plus féminin, c'était le Prince Charmant blond des contes de fées.

"Tu vois, Sirius, les femmes, ce qu'elles veulent, ce n'est pas la douceur, la sécurité, la tendresse, la sérénité et les attentions. Elles veulent plus que ces présents qui ne veulent rien dire sauf de l'affection. Elles veulent plus que de l'amour, elles veulent de la passion.

"Elles veulent ne pas pouvoir se passer de lui, mourir à petit feu quand il n'est pas là et se consumer intégralement quand il l'est. Elles veulent des vraies disputes à se frapper, elles veulent souffrir pour mieux s'aimer, elles veulent le faire souffrir pour qu'il comprenne. Elles veulent de l'amour et du plaisir teinté de violence et de malheur pour mieux apprécier, elles ne veulent pas de ce bonheur sans tâche et sans dispute qu'on leur propose. Eric, c'est ça qu'il me donnait. Une vie simple et sans cris, quelques disputes pour conserver un certain équilibre mais rien qui ne sème le doute. La vie avec lui était toute tracée, appartement, mariage, enfants, visite le dimanche chez les beaux-parents.

"Mais nous, ce qu'on veut, c'est un futur inconnu qu'on n'imagine pas car on n'est pas sûres qu'il existe réellement. On veut douter, on veut de l'éphémère et de l'incertitude, on veut des questions sans réponses pour pouvoir toujours espérer et rêver. On veut des engueulades pour douter de vos sentiments, pour des preuves encore plus belles qu'une bague, pour des réconciliations qui valent tous les cadeaux. On veut de l'officieux pour l'adrénaline, de l'officiel pour la jalousie. On veut tout en même temps.

"On veut des regards de braise n'importe quand et n'importe où, du désir soudain et permanent, on ne veut pas de ce sexe réglé comme une horloge, toujours au même endroit au même moment. On veut plus, on veut mieux. On ne veut pas de cette douceur envahissante, de cette lenteur respectueuse dans les caresses. On veut de la force, du contact, de l'ivresse, on veut brûler et fondre sous ses doigts, et non attendre simplement. On veut du plaisir à en perdre la tête, on veut ne plus pouvoir attendre pour atteindre la fin plus vite, plus fort. On veut tout, tout de suite, et surtout lui. Le sexe est un aboutissement. Toute la relation tend à lui, et la jouissance n'est que la délivrance. Et une drogue, une addiction. On recommence ensuite, sans pouvoir s'en passer, ce petit jeu. Avec Eric, le sexe était un passage obligé qu'on franchissait avec plaisir, mais qui ne constituait qu'une case du jeu menant à l'arrivée. Nous, on veut que le sexe soit l'arrivée de ce jeu de l'oie.

"Eric, c'était le gars parfait. Il était toujours là pour moi, il m'écoutait, il tentait de comprendre mais il n'y arrivait pas. Mais il était là, il me protégeait, il m'aidait, il savait quelles étaient mes faiblesses et mes forces. Il me comprenait juste en me regardant, il savait tout de moi. Il me connaissait par cœur. Et c'était pareil de mon côté. C'était l'idéal. Mais nous, on ne veut pas de l'idéal. On ne veut pas d'écoute, juste une compréhension au-delà des mots. On ne voulait pas tout connaître, tout savoir, on voulait cette part de mystère qui crée l'attirance et qui entretient le désir. On veut l'imprévisible, l'inconnu, on veut que tout change tout le temps. On veut rester imprévisible et indomptable, pour que la chute soit plus rapide et meilleure, que le sol reste invisible, qu'il n'y ait aucune pirouette possible pour se rattraper. On veut une chute à pic, sans possibilité d'anticiper.

"On veut une histoire qui nous dépasse, qui soit plus grande et plus forte que nous, qui nous domine. On veut une compréhension au-delà des histoires de famille et de nos problèmes, une compréhension du monde semblable et des discussions animées qui ne tournent pas autour de nos misérables vies ou de notre histoire. On veut quelqu'un avec qui refaire le monde, le dominer et le détruire, pour mieux reconstruire.

"Eric c'était le possible, le désirable, ce qu'il fallait. C'était le meilleur parti, celui qui attire les bénédictions et les envies, celui sans problème et sans défaillances. Mais les filles, les femmes, elles veulent l'interdit, ce qu'il ne faut pas, ce qui est dangereux. Elles veulent la cachette, elles veulent la peur et la fierté, elles veulent cette inconscience qui les font passer toutes les barrières, briser tous les règlements. Elles veulent la tentation à laquelle il ne faut pas succomber, juste pour le plaisir d'y résister. Et d'y céder.

" Pour certaines femmes, la solution s'impose d'elle-même dans le corps d'une autre femme. L'interdit est là, l'homosexualité n'est appréciée nulle part. L'interdit se trouve dans les courbes voluptueuse d'un autre corps qu'on connaît, dans les mêmes envies et les mêmes désirs. Qui connaît mieux une femme, qu'une autre femme ? Quoi de mieux pour sauter sans parachute qu'une relation que personne ne connaît et ne veut connaître ? Une femme, c'est l'ivresse de ses courbes, de la douceur de sa peau, de sa fragilité apparente. Une femme, c'est le moyen le plus évident de combler ce désir de force, de passion et de violence le plus sûr qu'à une autre femme.

"Mais moi, ce n'était pas ce que je cherchais. Je voulais des angles, des muscles, de la dureté et de la raideur. Je voulais l'inconnu et le mystère, je voulais sauter sans savoir où j'atterrirai. Je ne voulais pas le double de moi-même mais un autre, un opposé. Je ne voulais pas un nouvel Eric, mais l'opposé de lui qui lui ressemble pourtant. Je ne voulais ni seins ni courbes, mais des angles, des muscles et un désir masculin.

"J'ai quitté Eric parce qu'il ne me proposait pas assez. Je n'avais pas cette ivresse, cette impression de chute bienvenue, ce chemin obscurci. Avec Eric, tout était déjà écrit. Je n'avais pas ce désir permanent, cette peur de le perdre, avec lui. Eric ne me suffisait pas, je voulais plus, je voulais mieux. Alors je l'ai quitté.

"C'était toi que je voulais, Sirius. Eric était le plus, toi tu es le mieux. Tu es l'incendie qui me ravage, la lave en fusion dans mes veines, la tempête et l'ouragan. Tu es l'ivresse de la hauteur, l'ivresse de l'alcool, l'ivresse de la jouissance, Sirius. Tu es l'interdit, l'impardonnable, le tant désiré et jamais eu, la tentation, l'incompréhensible. Sortir avec toi, Sirius, ce n'est pas comme avec Eric, c'est un saut, c'est une chute, c'est un coup. C'est beau et c'est violent, ça fait plaisir et ça fait mal. Sortir avec toi, Sirius, c'est accepter le risque, c'est s'élever au-dessus du monde et des mortels, c'est se prendre pour un Dieu, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Sortir avec toi, c'est aller au-delà des limites du possible et de l'imaginable, c'est la folie, l'ivresse."

Elle se tut, et médita un instant ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle était belle, allongée sur ce drap, tournée vers moi dans sa nudité complète. Elle ouvrit la bouche, hésita, et tourna vers mon moi son regard avant d'ajouter :

"Tu m'as offert ce dont on rêve toutes, Sirius, cette ivresse, cette folie, cette toute-puissance. Je savais que tu le pourrais, c'est pour ça que j'ai quitté Eric."

* * *

Elle est resté plusieurs semaines avec moi, peut-être deux mois. Deux mois d'incendie, de chutes et de noyades, deux mois d'interdit, de cachette et de désir. Deux mois de jalousie, d'engueulades, de réconciliations, de cris, de coups, de caresses et de jouissance, deux mois meilleurs que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Deux mois de passion véritable.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était tout sauf de l'amour. Pas d'attention, pas de réelle communication, pas d'affection. J'ignorais tout de ses problèmes et elle ne savait rien des miens. Juste des regards, des sourires, des contacts, des discussions sur l'oreiller qui nous dépassaient, nous, nos vies et ce que nous étions et voulions réellement.

Et un jour, c'était fini. Elle est repartie, aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle a tout arrêté, doucement, et a fini par disparaître de ma vie. Elle est retournée avec Eric. Elle avait oublié de m'expliquer une partie de l'histoire universelle des femmes.

La passion, les femmes la recherchent. Elles lui courent après, l'attrapent et ne la lâchent plus. Elles la vivent jusqu'au bout, se consument et se noient, elles sont en chute libre et aiment ça. Mais tout fini un jour. Il finit par n'y avoir plus rien à consumer, et la chute a fini par toucher le sol, et la réalité. L'histoire est finie, retour sur Terre, à la réalité et aux dures priorités. La passion s'est autodétruite, consumée, tout allait trop vite et trop fort pour que ça tienne. Et elles retournent avec leurs Princes parfaits, ceux qui font des cadeaux, se souviennent des dates et offrent de la douceur, de la tendresse, de la sécurité et un avenir. Elles retournent avec eux, ils les accueillent les bras grand ouverts devant leurs airs désolés et candides, et la vie reprend. Elles finiront par les épouser, avoir des enfants et une belle vie toute tracée. Elles les aiment, mais ce n'est que de l'amour calme et paisible, de l'amour qui ne brûle pas, qui ne détruit pas, qui ne tue pas et qui ne fait pas mal. De l'amour qui n'enivre pas.

Et quand elle me voit, elle me regarde. Elle me regarde quand elle tient la main de son Eric, et son regard sourit. J'y lis un bonheur dans sa vie, et une pointe de regret à ma vue. Elle se demande qu'elle aurait sa vie si elle était restée avec moi, si elle avait continué cette chute qui commençait à lui faire peur, si elle avait continué de jouer avec le feu jusqu'à se brûler les ailes, si elle avait continué de se faire mal pour prendre plaisir, au point de se détruire définitivement, de brûler tout espoir et toute vie heureuse future. Une question, un doute, qui disparaît rapidement. Elle refuse de succomber une deuxième fois à cette tentation délicieuse que je représente, la passion des femmes. Alors elle se détourne, se serre contre Eric qui l'embrasse doucement sur la tempe. Elle n'oubliera jamais et se demandera toujours si elle a fait le bon choix. Alors qu'elle le sait, au fond d'elle.

J'ai accumulé ces histoires courtes, de quelques mois au grand maximum, ces histoires de chute, de brûlure et de destruction, ces passions. Toutes ont commencées de la même façon, et sont finies de même. Toutes ces femmes étaient les mêmes, elles recherchaient la même chose que je leur offrais sans discuter, avant de les laisser repartir vers leurs vies qu'elles n'auraient jamais dû quitter. Je les aide à vivre, je leur offre la tentation pour mieux la faire disparaître, je les rends heureuses pour le reste de leur vie, sans qu'elles ne le sachent. Et c'est mieux ainsi.

Je ne me suis jamais fixé. C'était mon propre choix, que j'ai fait suite à la discussion que j'ai eu avec elle. Et surtout suite à son retour vers Eric. J'ai fait ce choix jeune, celui qui me convenait le mieux, celui que je voulais. J'ai choisi de suivre mes propres défaillances, mes propres désirs. J'ai choisi les passions.

Les femmes ont un choix à faire entre la passion et l'amour simple. Moi, j'ai eu à choisir entre les passions et l'amour unique. J'ai choisi.

J'aimais voir ces femmes différentes et pourtant si semblables, j'aimais les combler, accomplir leurs désirs, leurs fantasmes, j'aimais sauter avec elles dans le vide et les regarder se brûler, jusqu'à arrêter. J'aimais l'ivresse qu'elles me provoquaient, j'aimais celle que je leur offrais. J'aimais les voir défaillir sous moi, j'aimais ce plaisir qu'elles me procuraient, au bord de l'évanouissement. J'aimais le moment où tout s'amplifiait, la violence, les cris, la douleur, le sexe, l'addiction. J'aimais ce moment qui était l'apogée, l'extase de cette relation qui n'avait qu'un but, qu'un aboutissement : la rupture. Toutes ont refusé d'y laisser leurs ailes et leurs avenirs. Aucune n'a tenté de rester. J'aimais les regarder partir vers ceux qui les attendaient, j'aimais les voir heureuses, et plus que tout j'aimais provoquer leur doute quand elles me revoyaient. J'aimais leur rappeler ce qu'elles avaient vécu avec moi, ce qu'elles avaient laissé derrière elle en partant.

J'aimais incarner cette passion. La passion des femmes.


End file.
